Error reporting functions are often process intensive for operators of the failed equipment. When systems such as computer systems, televisions, and other systems fail, the reporting process for the failure typically encompasses calling the responsible company and providing a set of information to the company about the failing product (e.g., the serial, model number, etc.), the registered owner (e.g., required or provided for warranty services), and any error messages provided at the time of the failure. This conventional method of reporting is time consuming and error prone. Many conventional systems require the completion of personal identifying information as part of product registration so the information has been previously collected.
Some systems implement error reporting methods that utilize barcodes to transmit the error information to a user or customer service representative. Various types of one-dimensional (1D) and two-dimensional (2D) barcodes exist. A quick response (QR) barcode is a 2D barcode that is capable of storing a relatively large amount of data, compared with traditional 1D barcodes. Some conventional systems propose reporting error message information using a QR barcode that is displayed to a user. The user can then take a photograph of the image and subsequently transmit the image of the barcode to the customer service representative, who is able to decode and retrieve the error message information from the QR barcode. While the use of a QR code may be helpful to consolidate information, the type of information included in conventional error reporting methods is limited to a collection of the failure information itself.